


【妲達】Happily ever after

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [6]
Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 點文：偽娘公主與傻瓜王子的初夜
Relationships: Dastan/Tamina (Prince of Persia)
Series: JG, Oh JG [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 2





	【妲達】Happily ever after

那男人緩步向前，眼神悲傷又充滿了眷戀，略高的嗓音盡可能的柔軟，就像正在深深懷念。  
你略帶楞神接過那人遞來的匕首，華美的刀柄被他掌心熨得火熱。當下你就明白，這人已經知道你使命守護的秘密，銘刻骨血的戒律令你瞬間起了殺心－－只有死人才不會洩漏任何消息。  
然而那人的表情太過溫柔，讓你幾乎可以確定在那個未來的你們，擁有著你從未想過的親密關係。他在視線低垂時會用長長的睫毛將瞳眸虛虛掩蓋，裡頭的流光卻因身高差距而能讓你輕易看清。  
因此你得以發現，他在注視著的是你的嘴唇。忍不住反射性舔了舔下唇，你不太意外的看見他撇過了眼睛，卻正好讓你看見他泛紅的耳尖。所以至少是曾親吻過的關係，你在心中調整定義，那瞬的殺意早在你還沒注意到的時候就化為柔軟的興趣－－你從來不曾有過這樣的情緒。

【Happily ever after】

於是王子與公主幸福的在一起了－－傳頌這類故事的吟遊詩人鐵定沒結過婚，想想這段時間以來的忙碌達斯坦幾乎想吐。挑布料、挑顏色、挑配飾、測量尺寸、打版、定裝、微調、因為本國的哪個皇宮貴族看不順眼而重來、因為兩國間的文化差異需要折衷而重來，而這還只是結婚典禮的衣著部份而已。他是不是忘了提結婚典禮的衣服不只一套？他才知道結婚典禮的衣服不只一套！  
長年在外裸露上半身或至少裸露胸膛的草民王子覺得萬般痛苦，分分秒秒想要逃出王宮－－奈何聯姻消息太大，就算他逃出去也只有被民眾調侃嘲笑逼著回宮的份，嚇得他只能有躲回自己的房間裡。而就算如此也還有專門幫他惡補婚禮禮儀的禮儀教師虎視眈眈想逮他，他每天被洗得乾乾淨淨在各個專業人士手中轉來轉去，泥中打滾的草民王子不復存在，這大概是他人生中最安分的時期了。

但好在這一切都已經畫下了句點，接下來的整整一個月都是他和妲米娜的假期，他很期待能跟她有時間好好「重新認識」。  
想到妲米娜，達斯坦忍不住露出了大大的笑容。  
其實他早已做好會跟妲米娜有一段痛苦的磨合時期的準備了，畢竟曾經的那些在最黑暗的時刻共同度過的記憶都只在他的腦海裡。正如他在經歷過後變得能夠更相信自己的直覺與本心、更明白展現感情的重要性、心態上也更沉穩而安定，流亡的過程中妲米娜也不是始終如一，他們都是在急流中碰撞的小石子，最終撞成了能夠互相嵌合的形狀。

但也許是在冥冥之中另有注定，妲米娜倒是不像最開始那樣對他充滿敵意。雖然在大多時候妲米娜只是睜著那雙看不出感情的眼睛望他，但是他可以說妲米娜正在一點一點與自己更加親近。  
不要問理由，說好了要信任自己的直覺的。  
達斯坦覺得在戰爭與流亡之後他變得有點超然，不再像以前那樣躁進。他本來就是那個憑空多了一段記憶的人，事實上那個未來也早已不存在了－－他完全願意把每一步前進都交給妲米娜來決定。他會緬懷於那種未來裡他們得到過的共同命運，但是他更想要好好的讓現在的妲米娜終有一天能夠願意進到自己生命裡。

至少在這個現在，父王、兄長、摯友以及妲米娜都還好好活著。沒有什麼比這更令人欣喜，他當然更不會想要因為自己的著急而破壞這一切。  
說實話，他對這段暗示著要新婚夫妻好好「經營」並為王室添磚加瓦的假期並沒有太大期待，他對人生已經很滿意了。

所以那天妲米娜毫無預警地出現在他房間時，達斯坦一時沒摸著頭緒，友善的問她有什麼需要幫忙的還只換得一個理所當然到簡直是在看蠢貨的眼神。

他確實可能是個蠢貨，一個不解風情的蠢貨。  
在妲米娜把他壓倒在床上時他這麼想道。

說得很淡然都無所謂，被喜歡的女人主動推倒還不硬就太過愧對雄獅之名。妲米娜跨坐在他腰上，蔥白纖細的手指抹著半透明的油脂從他的腰腹開始軟軟往上爬，輕巧的留下一串麻癢，像是撫摸又有點像在按摩。那雙小手捧住他的胸肌像幼童玩耍般揉捏，從握緊那裡的指縫中溢出些許軟肉。妲米娜似有若無狀似不含性慾的挑逗讓達斯坦不由自主挺起下身，被拱得往前滑動一截的她教訓般一巴掌拍向他的側腹。

喔對，妲米娜的節奏，您請您請。

達斯坦覺得好氣又好笑，但更多的還是一種寵溺的疼惜，他們那時從來不曾有機會發展到這個地步的關係。妲米娜趴上他的胸膛，白皙的頸項斜斜靠在他的嘴邊，帶點異國的香氣。她湊在他耳邊嘶啞著嗓音、輕聲細語：「我知道你用了時之砂，而你……也許也知道一切？」

基於你從一開始，就與我這麼親近？

達斯坦有時候覺得，從小就受王室教育的人確實是有一點能讓他這種平民出身者望塵莫及的本領。他覺得自己似乎不該對妲米娜的洞悉感到驚訝，於是他只是點了點頭，順便伸起兩隻手作勢投降。  
「我不會說出去。」  
妲米娜又給了他一個看蠢貨的眼神，這次還摻雜喜愛。

妲米娜指下的按壓開始變得煽情，潤滑油在體溫的熱度下變得更加具有流動性，甚至不時隨著她的手勢發出膩人的水聲。忍著移動的慾望，達斯坦不自覺咬緊了下唇。  
「我喜歡你的胸，它們比我的還大。」  
不至於吧？達斯坦難耐地搖頭卻默不作聲。伏在胸前的姿勢讓妲米娜只能朝上看他，恰恰是個無比惹人憐愛的角度。靈巧的舌頭纏上達斯坦的乳尖，嘖嘖吸吮出聲，手指捏住另一邊旋轉著拉扯，直到它們都變得紅腫挺立－－妲米娜的神情有多天真，她的動作就有多淫穢。

阿拉穆的聖女是永恆的處女，在床笫之間本不該有這樣的表現。但被快感刺激得暈頭轉向的達斯坦難以想清，他只知道那份天真是裝出來的，而他甘願被蒙蔽。  
放過達斯坦濕漉成一片的胸膛，妲米娜柔軟的唇隨著她的後退往下滑去，留下一道斷斷續續、淺淺的紅痕，直到她將自己卡進他的雙腿之間，那不停的碎吻才勘勘停在達斯坦的腰際。

「啊！」  
本來輕柔的軟舌大力舔進達斯坦的臍眼，惹得他驚呼出聲、差點要跳起。妲米娜倒是故意似的用舌頭在那個淺洞裡戳刺攪動，在佔滿達斯坦注意力的同時把他的睡褲往下扯，被衣料束縛的肉棒迫不急待的彈出。  
「好有精神。」  
真可愛。妲米娜輕笑，達斯坦卻覺得自己尷尬到快要死掉。說沒有想像過與妲米娜的初夜是騙人的，但他以為會是經驗不足的兩人一邊試探一邊學習的那種場景，妲米娜的駕輕就熟讓他完全沒有任何心理準備。  
就像現在，他幾乎不敢往下看，妲米娜倒是毫無芥蒂的直接握住他的勃起，引來達斯坦無聲的悲鳴。

這太過份、太過份了。  
妲米娜的腦袋埋在達斯坦兩腿之間，濕熱的舌頭刷過根部、口腔含住小球輕輕吸吮再吐出、指腹在頂端的小洞周圍摩娑，達斯坦用兩手遮住臉，嘶啞的呻吟帶點鼻音。這些事情他都沒有遇過。  
他覺得下半身發麻，只有源源不斷的快感從那裡衝上腦門，震得他不知如何是好，直到手背變得濕漉漉他才發現自己臉上被眼淚跟口水糊成一團，也許還有鼻涕，他根本都不能用鼻子呼吸。  
自己的聲音像在很遠很遠的地方，僅剩的意志力被他用來控制自己、不讓自己為求痛快而翻身壓制眼前的人－－正是因為妲米娜超出了他的想像，他才真正體會到原來自己對妲米娜的感情超出了他以為的程度。聖女、蕩婦，只要是妲米娜什麼都好、只要是妲米娜不管是什麼樣貌他都不介意、只要是妲米娜想要的他都欣然接受。  
所以當妲米娜試探性的用指尖一截往他後面戳刺時，他也只在一秒的繃緊之後放鬆了身體。

有三根手指在達斯坦的後穴裡攪動。不要以為他數得出來，他知道數量純粹是因為妲米娜一根一根數給他聽。  
妲米娜坐起身來看著他，一手卡在他的膝後將單腿壓到他的胸前－－達斯坦的雙腿大大分開，她可以清楚看見自己手指是怎麼埋進他的身體裡面的。妲米娜的下巴因為先前的賣力工作而沾滿了水光，也不知道是潤滑油、口水還是達斯坦的前液，她倒是舔著嘴唇彷彿饜足的大貓，安安靜靜的興奮著。  
但明明我才是大貓。達斯坦不知道自己為什麼會在這種情況中冒出這樣的想法，興許是因為如果想到現在的狀況他會直接因羞恥與快感而崩潰。  
「你感覺到了嗎？你已經被打開囉。」  
為什麼要說出來！達斯坦確實感覺到他後穴中的手指撐了開來，沿著肉環轉動著，讓那裡習慣被打開。他沒辦法回嘴，但他不知道他滿眼淚光、皺成八字眉的氣惱表情正是讓妲米娜對實況報導樂此不疲的原因。  
「來，自己抓住。」  
妲米娜把達斯坦的腿交回他自己手上，剛好還讓達斯坦沒辦法再擋著臉。達斯坦身下的小洞已經變得又濕又紅腫，不住抽搐著吐出潤滑液的泡沫、可憐的顫抖著。當妲米娜將手指精準的戳進那裡面的一點的時候，更是連挺立的肉柱都會脹紅著隨達斯坦難耐的扭腰甩動，模糊的喘息幾乎像是在哭喊。

哭喊著太多的快感令他無法承受，同時也是在哭喊著那麼多那麼多的喜歡。而妲米娜真切的在其中感受到了愛。  
與生俱來的職責讓他隨時有為所愛的國家奉獻一切的覺悟。但他不知道當有人在眼前展現出願意為你奉獻出一切的殉道模樣時，居然會是如此美麗，只是看著就像連靈魂都要被撼動的姿態。  
他俯身安撫性的用唇輕碰達斯坦的嘴角，沿著他薄薄的唇線描繪，最後氣勢近乎兇猛的深深吻了下去。他嚥下達斯坦短促的呻吟、吞下達斯坦口中的呼吸，粗暴的舔舐齒列、再與那條不知所措的舌頭交纏在一起。  
那是疼惜、那是依戀，那是像要拆吃入腹般的佔有慾。  
達斯坦眼神茫然的喘著氣，看上去迷惑卻又全然的相信。妲米娜湊向他的耳邊，說話之前的鼻息就引起對方又一次的抽搐－－對堆積了太多慾望卻無從釋放的達斯坦來說，任何地方都是敏感帶、任何行為都能消磨他僅有的意識。  
妲米娜輕聲哄他，帶著連他自己都不知道的寵溺。他是高高在上的「公主」，是聖城阿拉穆最受崇敬的「聖女」，他從來都不需要、也不覺得有必要予人寵溺，更不要提在這種時候將最後的決定權交付出去。

「你願意讓我上你嗎？」

達斯坦的眼前模糊一片，視野不斷搖晃著。他對現在的狀況感到很大的違和感。

妲米娜小小的身體伏在他身上，扶著他的後頸上下撫摸，緊密貼合的身軀讓夾在中間摺疊著的長腿更加無法動彈，幾乎要碰到肩膀的膝蓋讓他的姿勢打開得近乎放蕩。妲米娜的表情倒還有點聖潔的影子，又或者說至少沒有完全失去理智。烏黑的長髮在她－－他抽送的動作下甩得亂糟糟的，通紅的臉蛋上掛著食髓知味的笑，罕見的稍稍露出了情緒。

手指擴張過的地方被某種更厚實的質感劈開，輾過那個令人瘋狂的地方再撞進最深處。妲米娜胯下挺動，在一片濕滑的臀瓣之間發出清脆的拍擊聲，搭配達斯坦的嗚咽有種倒錯的性感。  
這是對妲米娜來說。對達斯坦而言，他聽覺裡只充斥著滿滿的雜音，被塞滿時的異物感、抽出時的排泄感以及妲米娜輾過他體內那個他從來都不知道的地方時的鋒利快感佔據了他的所有思考，他甚至對自己的身體感到陌生。  
「別哭，別哭……」  
像是看出他的眼淚裡多了點恐懼，妲米娜又開始哄他。白皙纖瘦的手臂環住他的腦袋往胸前按，隔著絲綢質地的上衣布料那裡起伏平緩，能聽見急促的心跳聲。  
線索都在眼前，只是之前的他沒有看到而已。  
達斯坦覺得有點委屈，但也說不出來是為什麼委屈，畢竟他沒有絲毫後悔，甚至因為看到妲米娜為自己陷入情慾的神情而暗自欣喜。  
「啊啊！」  
突如其來的強烈快感讓達斯坦猛得弓身，妲米娜一手圈住他的勃起套弄，一邊快速擺腰對著他體內的一點反覆撞擊，前後夾攻有如快感的暴力。達斯坦喊出聲，射在妲米娜掌心的瞬間後穴不自覺抽搐收緊，讓推進時的異物感更加清晰，他幾乎可以感覺到妲米娜的形狀塞滿了那裡。

無數次的抽送後，妲米娜終於渾身脫力趴在達斯坦的身上喘息。隨著退出後穴的動作些許的濁液被帶出，達斯坦在失禁的錯覺裡後知後覺的認知到妲米娜射進他的裡面。  
一認知到這種令人害羞的事情就忍不住緊張。下意識的使力只是讓那裡有更多的東西被擠出來，達斯坦進退兩難紅透了耳根，妲米娜就好像知道他的尷尬似的輕笑出聲。  
「沒關係，我等下幫你清理。」  
又是那種令人沉醉的寵溺嗓音。達斯坦掩住臉覺得自己快要死去。

在各種地方被用各種角度彎折操幹、荒淫度日的數週過後，達斯坦才想起來要跟妲米娜討論某個最重要的話題。  
妲米娜表示很是吃驚。  
「我以為你早就知道了？你還說你不會說出去。」

……那時我以為的跟你以為的是不同的事情。

阿拉穆的聖女是永恆的處女，但不一定要是處男啊。  
妲米娜口氣理所當然的像在教育幼童，如果他的陰莖沒有正戳在達斯坦嘴裡的話看上去可能還會頗為像樣。  
可惜不是。所以達斯坦小心翼翼為了不要用上牙齒而流了滿下巴的口水，對妲米娜的說明有一聽沒一聽。

王子達斯坦在某些特殊時刻的不求甚解真的會是他人生的一大敗筆。

－－我們當然有技術能讓任何性別的人生育，不然你以為歷代「聖女」都是怎麼傳宗接代的？  
妲米娜的眼神像在看個蠢貨，全世界他最愛的那個蠢貨。

END


End file.
